ultimateilovelucyfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucy Goes to a Rodeo
Previous episode: Face to Face (AKA: The Ricardos Are Interviewed) Next episode: Nursery School http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/TexasPete.jpg http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/OldMillBells.jpg Plot Fred's lodge is putting on a Western-themed show, and Lucy and Ethel can't wait to take part in it. Soon, Ricky finds out that the radio show he thought he was performing on is really a RODEO show! What to do? Combine Fred's lodge show with Ricky's performance, that's what! Trivia *The foursome plays "Down By the Old Mill Stream" on bells for the rodeo performance. *When Ricky's belt falls down, that was both scripted and unscripted. Desi really did have the belt fall by accident when he started singing the song, but filming stopped when his belt fell off. Desi purposely made the belt drop the second time around, since the audience found it so funny. *Lucy and Ethel suggest reprising the great operetta The Pleasant Peasant for Fred's lodge show. Lucy is all set to play Camille again, as we see her practicing playing a tambourine. She also says that she's trying to feel like a gypsy. *We learn that Fred is in a lodge, where he was once the flagbearer. His dream is to be the lodge's Sergeant of Arms. *It's ironic that Ricky says in this episode that he was born in West Havana, when Lucy was born in West Jamestown. *During the rodeo show, Lucy is referred to as Lucy "Cannonball" McGillicuddy. Quotes *Lucy: (flipping through Ricky's engagement book) Look at all those 'gagements! *Ricky: (reading 'gagement book) "February 2nd- kiss Lucy." Lucy: February 2nd happens to be Groundhog Day. Did you ever kiss a groundhog? (Ricky kisses Lucy while she imitates a groundhog) Ricky: Hey, I didn't know what I was missin'! Lucy: Oh, fine! I'm gonna get back in my hole. I'll see you in Feb-ree-ary. *Ethel: (explaining why Fred's big stomach makes him a bad flagbearer) The last time they marched down 5th Avenue, the flag was two blocks ahead of the parade. *Ricky: (to Ethel) Listen, when it comes to hearing about show business, Lucy has a special sense. Something that the Navy later developed and called "radar." *Lucy: (to Fred) I know just exactly the kind of show your lodge brothers would like to see. Ricky: So would I, but you can't do that kind of a show! *Rattlesnake Jones: You know, Fred, you always did have a good eye for a young heffer. Glad to know you, Ms. Mertz. (Rattlesnake shakes Lucy's hand) Ethel: I'M Mrs. Mertz. Rattlesnake: Excuse me. Fred: Well, the heffer part still goes! *Rattlesnake: Western music, you gotta take your time. Why, you was rushin' through that song like your britches was on fire! *Rattlesnake: You've really gotta make Western song sound sad. Lucy: (about Mertzes' performance) Sounded pretty sad to me! *Ethel: Oh, Lucy, you can't yodel. Fred: Well, if you're gonna be technical, she can't sing, either. *Ethel: You're about to hear your first discouraging word. Lucy: Well, now, I know my yodeling's a little rusty, but how 'bout my singing? Fred: You're about to hear your second discouraging word! *Ricky: (sees Lucy gyrating around, practicing how to ring bells on body) Lucy, you can't do that kind of an act! *Lucy: You need a Western show, we got a Western show. It's heaven-sent! Ricky: Well, send it back! *Ethel: A Cuban cowboy! Ricky: Well, it so happens that I was born in WEST Havana!﻿